


Every Little Thing

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Haz loves Tom, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Tom is super soft, Tom loves Haz, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Tom’s college life isn’t particularly special. He goes through life like always working and going to school. But when he bumps into a certain really hot guy, things get interesting.





	1. When They First Met

**Author's Note:**

> A nice fic about Tom and Harrison. Sort of a complete alternate universe thing where they meet in college and begin to fall for each other. This fic is NOT meant to imply anything about the people in real life. It’s just a fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy!

Tom was walking out of the enormous science building of his college. It was a cold day in November and he was dreading having to get from the building to his car when it was literally below freezing and lightly snowing. Tom was not very fond of the cold. Summer was definitely more of the season for him. He was silently cursing the person who made the parking lot a nearly ten minute walk away.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began looking through his Twitter feed. Tom was usually a fairly talkative person. He would normally smile or wave at a person as he walked by, even if he didn’t know them. He had lots of friends and was very friendly but he never saw any of his friends after his last class on the way to his car. Today had been rough too. His lab report hadn’t saved properly to his laptop and he was unable to turn in any work. Not exactly a great way to end the day.

He made his way down the sidewalk just trying to get to his car. Not looking where he was going he bumped into another person walking the other direction. 

He dropped his book and let out a muffled curse. 

“I’m sorry mate I didn’t see ya there!” The boy he’d bumped into said bending down to help him grab his book.

Tom’s hand brushed against the other boys hand as he reached to grab his book. The boy looked up at him and Tom was stunned by his piercing blue eyes and, quite honestly, beautiful face.

“It’s-it’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Tom stammered.

“Are you alright?” The boy asked. Tom hadn’t fallen on the ground or anything but the boy still seemed worried about him.

“Yeah-Yeah I’m fine. You?” 

“Yeah I’m okay. My names Harrison,” the boy said.

“I-I’m Tom,” Tom stammered hugging his book close to his chest. This boy was incredibly good looking.

“Sorry I bumped into you. Maybe wanna get a coffee? Sort of an I’m sorry I guess?” Harrison asked. Harrison did feel bad but if he was being honest with himself he really just thought this Tom boy was cute.

“Uh... sure I guess I’ve got a few minutes,” Tom said really nervous. Harrison was gorgeous and he had just met him. 

“Cool, lets go.”

On the way Tom and Harrison got to know each other. Harrison began insisting he call him Haz. Tom did so but he secretly thought the name Harrison was so much better. They learned quite a bit about each other over coffee. Tom was a science nerd and he was hoping that he could get into medical school. Harrison was into business and marketing, hoping to run a business of his own one day. Of course it was only freshman year for them both. Things could change.

Tom really liked this kid. He was nice, funny, good looking, the total package. He knew that he definitely wanted to “go out” with this kid again in the future if he could. Although he figured Harrison was just a nice boy who felt bad and wasn’t gay. But Tom could hope.

Harrison checked the time on his phone. They had gotten out of class at 1:30 and now it was pushing 5:00. Time had flown by. Harrison realized how much fun he’d had getting to know Tom. He was beginning to like him. 

He knew that sadly he’d have to be home by 6:00 for dinner and with his apartment being over forty minutes away he needed to get moving. 

“Well Tom it’s gotten later than I thought. I have to be home for dinner at six but it was really nice meeting you!” Harrison said.

“Oh okay, hopefully I’ll see you around?” 

“For sure. Wait I’ll just give you my number,” Haz said.

Tom knew his face must have lit up. “That would be great!” 

‘Really Tom? How desperate are you trying to sound?’

“There you go. Maybe wanna meet up after classes on Monday?”  
Haz asked.

“Yeah for sure see you then!” Tom said still sounding a little too excited. 

“See you then,” Harrison said as he left.

Tom watched as he left and could feel his cheeks burn. He really liked this boy.

***

Tom got into his car. His day had gotten much better. He connected his phone to his car and called his best friend Zendaya. She was probably the most supportive person he had ever met. She’d be really happy for him.

“Hello?” Zendaya said through the phone.

“Omg Z you are not gonna believe what happened to me!” 

“Did your lab report go that well?”

“Not exactly but I met someone! Like a really cute boy someone!”

“Oooh get it Tom!” She said in a goofy voice. “How’d you guys meet?”

“Blind luck really. We were both looking at our phones when we bumped into each other. I dropped my book and he picked it up for me. He seemed to feel really bad and he invited me to go get coffee with him. We talked for hours!”

“Aww Tom I’m so happy for you! You wanna go to dinner tonight and talk about it more?” Zendaya asked. Tom could tell she was excited. 

“Okay, what time?”

“How about 6:30?” 

“Sounds great,”

***

They met up at a nice restaurant and Tom told her all about his day.

“So do you think this boy is gay too?” Zendaya asked.

Tom thought about it. The kid seemed very eager to ask Tom for coffee and to give him his number. Coffee could have just been a way of Haz apologizing but the number seemed to stick out. Tom realized he hadn’t even told Zendaya about that.

“I don’t know for sure. I hope so. I mean he asked me to go for coffee and gave me his number an-“

Zendaya cut him off. “He gave you his number? Yeah bro he likes you. He wouldn’t have done that so soon if he didn’t,” Zendaya insisted.

“Well he also asked me to hang out again after class Monday,” Tom said putting together all the pieces in his mind.

“I might as well start planning a wedding then,” Zendaya said laughing.

Tom laughed too. “You may be jumping the gun just a bit there Z.”

“Maybe,” Zendaya laughed.

Tom realized the whole night had been about him and he hadn’t really caught up with what was going on in Zendaya’s life.

“So how’s things with you and Aaron?” Tom asked. Aaron was Zendaya’s boyfriend. They’d been together for years.

“Actually really good. His business is beginning to take off and we’re both getting along great.” Zendaya said

“That’s great! I was worried something might have happened since you two didn’t go out and it is Friday night,” Tom said.

“Oh yeah. Well he had to fly out for a business meeting. He’s meeting some of the primary investors.”

“You two are gonna be a power couple,” Tom said smiling. 

“It’s looking that way,” Zendaya said with a laugh. 

Tom looked at his phone. His brother Harry had texted him.

H: Where are you?  
T: At dinner with Z. Tell Mom I’ll be home soon. And sorry that I forgot to call.  
H: Okay see you soon.

“Everything okay?” Zendaya asked.

“Oh yeah I just forgot to let my mom know I was meeting you for dinner. I should probably get going soon,” he said.

“Me too it’s getting late,” Zendaya said standing up from her chair. 

Tom got up to and gave her a hug as he left. “Love you dork,” she said.

“Love you too Z. See ya later,” Tom said.

***

Tom pulled into his driveway and stopped his car. He walked up to the porch and into the front door. 

“I’m home!” He called out.

His mom came up to him and hugged him. “Honey please make sure you call next time, I was worried sick!”

“Mom I’m eighteen! I can take care of myself,” he explained. 

“I know but you know how I worry,” she said. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay I figured you were fine, just nice to hear from you every now and then,”

“Okay,” Tom said.

He went up to his room. He didn’t mind living from home and going to college. He planned on going to medical school and he wanted to cut as many expenses as possible. Living from home seems to be the best way to do that.

He flopped down on his bed and smiled. He had an Instagram notification saying that a hazosterfield had requested to follow him. He accepted and followed him back. Haz accepted almost immediately. 

Tom looked through his Instagram. Harrison was apparently a model for a local business. Tom scrolled through and realized that Haz couldn’t take a bad picture. He looked stunning in all of them. 

Tom eventually turned his phone off and went to sleep. He couldn’t wait until Monday.

***

Harrison went on Instagram and tried to find Tom. There were surprisingly quite a few Tom Hollands but he saw the profile picture of Tom with his dog and he knew that was him. He requested to follow him. Soon Tom accepted and requested to follow Haz back. Haz accepted and looked at Tom’s profile. 

Tom didn’t have too many posts. Most of them were him with his brothers and family. A few with his dog and the occasional throwback picture. Tom was an adorable kid. Even more adorable now in Harrison’s opinion. 

Harrison really hoped this kid felt the way he did. He was pretty sure he did and Tom had seemed thrilled to hang out again. 

Haz could only hope. He had never gotten a crush on somebody so fast. He turned off his phone and went to sleep.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Haz have their “first date” and begin to realize their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this chapter super fast. I don’t know how many chapters there’ll be but I have outlines for a third and fourth. Enjoy!

Class was dismissed. It was 1:30 on Monday afternoon. It was one of those conflicting November days where there were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining bright but it was cold enough to snow. 

Tom walked out of the building and made his way toward Harrison. They planned to meet in the middle between both of their classes and walk to the cafe together.

Tom’s phone rang, it was Harrison. 

“Hello?” Tom answered.

“Hey mate, good to hear from you!” Harrison said happily.

“You too!” Tom said. “What’s up?” 

“Well I was wondering if instead of going to get coffee would you maybe like to... ummmm... come over for dinner? My mom is making her best meal, she’s an excellent cook.” 

Tom was so happy to be asked over but he didn’t want to intrude. “Are you sure I won’t be a bother?” Tom asked.

“Absolutely not, Ive already talked to Mom about it and everything. You’re more than welcome to come over.” Harrison said.

“Well if you’re sure then yeah I’d love to!” Tom said happily.

‘Rein it in Tom you sound desperate,’ Tom thought to himself.

“Great! See you at 6:00?”

“Sounds perfect!” Tom said.

“Great! See you then! Bye.”

“Bye.” Tom said and hung up his phone.

He instantly tapped on Zendaya’s name. This was definitely a big update to fill her in on.

“Oooo did something happen?” Zendaya said when she picked up the phone. God they knew each other so well.

“Yeah he invited me over for dinner tonight at 6:00!” 

“Oh my God Tom that’s amazing! I’m telling you, he likes you!”

“Hopefully! Do you think you could maybe come over and help me get ready?” He asked.

He heard her jump up from her couch through the phone. “Dude. I’m on my way. Be there soon.” She said and hung up.

Tom was so excited and he drove home happier than he’d ever been.

***

Harrison opened his front door quick. “Mom he said yes!” Harrison said happily.

“Aww baby I’m so happy for you!” She said hugging him. “Dad had to leave town for his business trip this morning. It’ll just be me, you, Charlotte, and Tom.” 

“I’m so excited! I’ve got to get ready!” Harrison said.

“Get ready this early? It’s only just after 2:00. He won’t be here for four hours.” Harrison’s mom pointed out.

“Well maybe Charlotte can at least help me pick out an outfit? I need to have that planned.” 

Harrison knocked on Charlottes door. “Come in!” She said.

“Charlotte I need your help,” he said.

“Omg did this Tom boy say yes?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes I’m so happy!” He said. “But I need your help planning an outfit.”

“Let’s go,” she said.

They went into Harrison’s room and went through his clothes. He tried on all kinds of different combinations. He was overdressed or underdressed and was struggling to find a good mix. He finally settled on a gray T-Shirt, black pants, nice Vans, and a dark jacket. 

“You look great!” Charlotte said.

“Thanks sis! Hopefully he’ll think so,” Harrison said.

“Oh he will, I’m sure of it.” She said leaving the room. 

Harrison went into the bathroom and spent a solid fifteen minutes on his hair trying to make it look great for tonight.

He was happy. He thought back to when he came out to his parents. They had both been very supportive and said that it was his choice. In fact they didn’t treat it like a big deal at all. They let him live the life he wanted and for that he was grateful.

He remembered how horrified he’d been when he knew he had to tell his family. He had seen and heard so many stories of people who’s parents wanted nothing to do with them when they came out. He was so glad to have an accepting family.

His thoughts began to focus on Tom. He wondered if Tom looked forward to tonight as much as he did. But he thought even more about if Tom liked him too. It seemed crazy. They’d only known each other for a few days. They couldn’t both have a crush on each other already could they?

***

Tom got home and Zendaya was already there. He knew she was gonna mean business.

“Hey Z thanks for helping me out,” Tom said.

“No problem, we’re gonna make you look great!” She said in her perky voice.

They walked in the house and headed towards Tom’s room. 

“Okay first an outfit, we’ll worry about your hair later.” She said.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Tom asked feeling very self conscious.

“Nothing! Nothing! It just needs to be tidied up a bit is all,” Zendaya said defending herself. Truth be told his hair did need some work. The November breeze wasn’t exactly doing wonders for anybody’s hair. It was constantly blowing around and getting messed up.

Tom and Zendaya went through tons of outfits trying to find the right one. It took almost two hours.

“Here try this on,” she said handing him even more clothes. He stood behind the stand up divider and caught the clothes she threw over. 

“Z if we don’t hurry up I’ll never find an outfit!” He said becoming irritated and very discouraged. 

“Calm down Tom you still have two hours! Plus you mapped it and the address he gave you says it only seventeen minutes away.”

“I know but I need to find something. And soon,” he complained.

“Ok try this on, I really think this outfit is the one!” Zendaya was being honest. This one would look amazing.

He stepped out when he was dressed. “Well... what do you think?” He said turning and making mock model poses. 

“Perfect!” She said. She had put him in a black T-Shirt, dark jeans, with a really nice gray/green jacket and he had on amazing shoes. He was totally rocking the look, she couldn’t deny that. Once upon a time Zendaya thought she and Tom might end up together, that is until he came out of course. “Now we just need to do your hair,” she said pushing the thought away.

“Okay.” Tom said. They went to the bathroom where Zendaya literally washed his hair and styled it for him. She used a good amount of gel to make sure it wouldn’t get too messed up in the breeze. 

When she was finished she had him look in the mirror. 

“Damn I look good,” Tom said with strong confidence in his voice. “Thank you so much for helping me,” he said giving Zendaya a hug.

She hugged him back. Then pulled away.   
“You’re welcome. Now you better get going soon and so should I,” she packed up her stuff and walked toward the door. She stopped when she got there.

“And by the way Tom, make sure you tell me everything about it afterwards, I want to know how it all goes.”

“I definitely will. There’s no way I wouldn’t fill you in on a night this important.

“Good. See ya later. Good luck and have fun!” She said closing the door.

It was 5:30 so Tom decided he better get going. When he got to Harrison’s place it turned out that he lived on the top floor of a fairly large apartment building. Tom walked into the building and into the elevator. He got to the top floor and found Harrison’s apartment. He pressed the button by the apartment door.

There was a buzzing sound and Tom could hear footsteps approaching. The knob turned and next thing Tom knew Harrison was standing in front of him. 

“Hey Tom good to see you mate!” Harrison said. “Come on in!”

“Good to see you too!” Tom said. He noticed a girl a few years younger than Harrison. She held her hand out to Tom.

“Hi I’m Charlotte, Harrison’s younger sister,” she said as Tom shook her hand. She seemed to maybe be around The same age as Harry and Sam. 

“Good to meet you Charlotte, I’m Tom.”

“Oh I know. Harrison as talked a lot about you,” she said with a wink. 

“Oh has he now?” Tom said smiling and with a joking tone in his voice.

Harrison was blushing. “Why don’t you run off to your room now Charlotte?” 

“And miss this? I don’t think so,”she said with a smirk.

“Charlotte,” he said sternly. 

“Fine.”

“Sorry about that Tom you’ll have to excuse her,” Harrison said a bit embarrassed and with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I have twin younger brothers who are her age, I’m used to this,” Tom said laughing.

“Well why don’t you come on in the kitchen and meet my mom? My dad is out of town right now so he won’t be here.” Harrison explained.

“Okay. I can see why you’re saying her food is so good, it smells amazing!” Tom said.

“Yeah she’s the best,” Harrison said. They both walked into the kitchen.

“Mom this is Tom,” Harrison said shyly. 

“Oh Tom it’s so good to meet you,” she came up and hugged him. “And you look very handsome,” she said.

Tom of course blushed at the comment. And Harrison was naturally even more embarrassed. “Thank you Mrs. Osterfield,” Tom said.

“Why don’t you two go to the dining room? I’ll bring the food in there in just a minute,” she said.

The boys did so and sat next to each other. Harrison’s mom brought in the food. She had made spaghetti and Tom couldn’t deny that it looked like the most delicious thing he’d ever seen.

“Charlotte! Dinner!” Harrison’s mom called. Tom heard footsteps as she approached. She sat down and kept eyeing Tom. 

They began to eat and Charlotte broke the silence. “So Tom, tell us about yourself,” she said somewhat obnoxiously.

“Charlotte,” Harrison warned.

“Charlotte be more polite,” Harrison’s mother said. 

Tom chuckled. “It’s okay, my brothers act this way all the time, I’m definitely used to it.”

Harrison’s mom still seemed a bit embarrassed. “Well if you don’t mind Tom would you please tell us a bit about yourself?”

“Sure...uh I’m a freshman in college. Science is my main area and I’m hoping to maybe get into medical school when I’m done with college. It’s not gonna be easy but that’s my goal for now.” He explained.

“Wow you seem to have a lot of ambition. That’s very nice to see in this day and age,” Mrs. Osterfield said seeming very impressed. 

“Harrison is just into business and marketing,” Charlotte said trying to put Harrison down.

“I think that’s very interesting,” Tom said.  
“Marketing was actually my backup plan if things didn’t end up working out with med school.” 

“Really?” Harrison asked surprised.

“Yeah I think I’m going to minor in that area,” Tom said.

“Well you both of you really seem to have solid future plans,” Haz’s mom said.

They continued to eat and chat for a while and Tom learned quite a bit about Haz’s family. It turns out Charlotte could actually be very charming and funny. 

When they finished Harrison decided to show Tom around a bit. The apartment wasn’t huge but it was just about right for Harrison’s family. Harrison led Tom to his room.

“This is my room,” he said. “But what I really love about it is this,” Harrison said with his hand on a string.

“What is it?” Tom asked curiously

Harrison pulled a string hanging from the ceiling and a door dropped down with a ladder. It was nearly impossible to tell that was there when it was pushed up. “It’s a path to the roof, come on!” Harrison said beginning to climb. Tom followed.

They got to the top and Tom saw the chairs and things that Harrison must have set out. In the corner there was some fire wood. Tom saw the fire pit in the middle. Harrison grabbed a lighter and a fire started.

“Come on over Tom,” Harrison said waving his hand.

“This is really nice up here. Even if it is freezing,” Tom said as he took a seat. It was November so at 7:00 it was usually dark outside. The wind was blowing and Tom was worried about his hair.

“I actually like the cold, summer isn’t really my thing.”

Harrison grabbed a blanket for them to share. They laid the chairs into their flat position and laid down looking up at the sky. 

It was a fairly clear night and you could see the stars. In the background were the lights of the city. 

“I love it up here,” Harrison said. “It’s where I go to relax when I’m stressed or just to have peace and quiet.” 

Tom laughed. “Peace and quiet? Cant you hear the city?”

“Of course, but I find the noise soothing, to me this is peace and quiet,” Harrison explained.

Tom found Harrison to be more and more interesting. Tom really wanted to make a move or hold his hand or something but it didn’t seem right. He still didn’t know how this kid felt. 

Harrison really liked Tom and Tom really liked Harrison but neither of them felt right to make a move. Tom really wanted to say it, really bad but he couldn’t find the words. And they’d only known each other a few days. Could Tom really like this boy already?

Tom decided he should be honest with Harrison but he couldn’t quite find the words to say.

Harrison just laid back. He was happy as he looked up at the stars enjoying Tom’s company.

“Harrison?” Tom said. 

“Yeah Tom?”

Tom knew he had to say it, he had to let him know, even if he wasn’t totally sure if he knew. 

‘Come on Tom just do it. It’s now or never. You know you’ll never work up the courage to do this again.’

“I uhhh... I-I like you.”


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison reacts to Tom’s sudden confession of his feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I’m working on a fourth and fifth. I hope you guys like it!

“Um.... what?” Harrison asked genuinely shocked. Surely Tom hadn’t just said what he thought he had.

“I-I like you Harrison. A lot. And I know it sounds crazy and we’ve literally only known each other for like four days but I can’t help it. I really really like you, and I’m sorry if that freaks you out.” Tom confessed.

Tom seemed like he regretted saying anything. He was so worried Harrison wouldn’t feel the same. 

“Tom. I know exactly how you feel. I really like you too,” Harrison said.

Tom almost didn’t believe it. “You-you do?”

“Of course. I know we just met but I’ve never had a crush on somebody so fast before in my life. I know it sounds kinda cliched but I’ve never felt this way about anybody before,” Harrison said.

Tom smiled and tried to play it cool. Damn did Harrison love that smile. Harrison gave Tom a hug and Tom’s face went beet red. “Well...uhh... I’m glad we feel the same way,” Tom said awkwardly, his arms around Harrison. He didn’t really know what else to say. That and he was still sort of in shock that this was actually happening.

Harrison laughed and pulled away. “Me too. So how about a first date? Maybe this weekend?”

“To be honest Harrison, that’s kind of what I thought tonight was. Our first date,” Tom said.

“Me too but I didn’t want to get too far ahead of myself,” Harrison said with a smile. “How about a second date? We can meet up after class tomorrow at the cafe and study together?” Harrison suggested.

“That would be great,” Tom said. He checked his phone. It was already after 9:00. And he had a few messages from his mom wondering when he’d be home.  
He’d lost track of time while they were up on the roof. While it’s not too late he did have a paper to finish and didn’t want to be up all night. Plus his mom would want him to get home.

“Oh crap I lost track of time. I should get going soon,” Tom said standing up. “I’ve got a paper to finish and my mom is wondering when I’ll be home. I wish I could stay longer. You and your family have been an amazing host.”

Tom really did not want to leave but he knew he had to. He hadn’t even started on the paper that was due tomorrow. But it wasn’t that big of a deal, he’d still get to see Harrison after class.

“It’s no problem. I understand. I’ll walk you out?” Harrison suggested.

“That would be great,” Tom said.

Harrison walked up beside him and put his hand into Tom’s. Tom knew his face must have turned beet red again as soon as Haz’s hand touched his own. He couldn’t believe that they both felt the same way.

They went back down to the apartment where Tom said goodbye and thanked Mrs. Osterfield for the amazing dinner. Charlotte walked in.

“Bye Tom,” she said shaking his hand. 

Tom laughed. Charlotte was a piece of work. Tom liked her. “Goodbye Charlotte.”

Charlotte walked away and left Tom and Harrison standing there. 

“So uh... guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tom said. 

“Yep see you then,” Harrison said. 

There was a small hesitation then the boys gave each other another hug. 

“Bye Tom.” 

“Bye Haz.”

He walked away and went down to his car. He instantly called Zendaya. Tom was so excited about how the night went. 

“Give me all the details!” Zendaya said as soon as she answered the phone. 

“Oh my God it was amazing! His mom makes the best food and his little sister was great. I think she approved of me. And he had this little spot on the roof of the apartment and we went up there for hours. We sat around the fire and talked,” Tom was so excited to tell her everything.

“Tom that’s great I’m so happy for you!” Zendaya said. 

“Thanks Z!”

“So now here’s the big question. Did you tell him? Please tell me you told him!” Zendaya said.

“I did!”

“What did he say?” She asked

“Well he seemed surprised like he couldn’t believe it but then he gave me a hug and told me he felt the same and it was probably the best thing ever! He also said he’d never felt this way about any other person before,” Tom knew he was rambling but he didn’t care. He was so happy. “Oh and we’re gonna go get coffee again tomorrow afternoon!” 

“Oooooh Tom’s gonna have a boyfrrrrriend,” Zendaya said in a teasing voice. 

“Hopefully!”

“Well Tom I’m really glad it went well, hopefully I’ll see you this week but I don’t know, school is killing me right now. But I’ll talk to you later!”

“Okay. Love you Z.”

“Love you too Tom. Bye”

“Bye.”

***

Tom got home and told his family all about the date. His family had also been very supportive when he’d come out to them. They had told him it was his choice not theirs and that he could do what he wanted with his life.

But Tom had never had a boyfriend before. If he was being honest with himself, Harrison was out of his league. While Tom didn’t think of himself as unattractive, he just knew that Harrison was absolutely gorgeous. 

After he told his family he went to his room and finished up his paper. He was up until 1 AM but he finally finished. Afterward he went to sleep thinking about Haz.

***

After Haz closed the door he walked to the living room and told his mom and Charlotte all about what happened. They were so happy for him. Harrison couldn’t have been happier either.

Tom made him feel so different. He couldn’t describe he feeling he got when he was around him. He hadn’t been lying when he told Tom he’d never felt this way about someone before.

Harrison had had a girlfriend before he realized he was gay but he never felt this way with her. He’d never had a boyfriend before either. He really hoped Tom would end up being his first.


	4. The Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Tom and Haz begins to develop since they admitted their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the long side and I have a decent idea of what I want do for chapters five and six. There’ll probably end up being seven to eight total. Constructive criticism or suggestions are welcome! Enjoy!

The next day went by quick. Tom met Harrison at the cafe like they had planned and had a great time together again. They went out again that weekend. 

The next week Tom’s family had Haz over for dinner. It all went well and they loved him. Tom couldn’t have been happier.

After two weeks Zendaya and Harrison finally met and hit it off immediately. They became close almost right away but of course Z being Z, she had to give Harrison the “If you ever hurt my best friend I’ll beat the living shit out of you” talk. 

Harrison laughed after that conversation. He never planned that anything bad would happen ever between him and Tom.

After three weeks Harrison took Tom out into the country and they had dinner under the stars. It was really cold but they made a big bonfire and Tom found that he didn’t even mind. Being with Harrison was worth it.

They held hands as they toasted marshmallows while bundled up in big fluffy blankets. Harrison and Tom were both so happy. Nothing was better than this.

Tom was admiring how incredibly flattering the orange firelight was to Harrison’s complexion. It really caused his already perfect jawline to stick out. As he was looking at him Harrison turned and said his name.

“Tom?” 

Tom looked over at him and smiled. God did Harrison love that adorable little puppy smile. “Yeah Haz?” And the nickname, Harrison knew Tom preferred to use his actual name but he loved when Tom used his nickname. It gave Harrison a feeling he couldn’t describe.

“I’ve had a lot of fun getting to know you these past few weeks and I don’t think I’m okay with just being friends anymore,” Harrison took a deep breath. It was time to ask. “I guess what I’m trying to say is; will you be my boyfriend?” Harrison asked. He barely got it out. He normally thought of himself as a confident person but Tom could really make his heart pound.

Tom looked at him and smiled. Tom moved toward him and did something Haz would have never expected. Tom put his hand on Harrison’s face and brought him in for a kiss. A full on kiss. Their first.

Tom pulled away. He was blushing and looked a bit nervous like maybe it wasn’t the right time to do that. 

“So should I take that as a yes?” Harrison asked smiling.

Tom laughed. “Of course, you div,” Tom said laughing and smiling. Harrison laughed too. He was falling so hard for this boy. A boy that he never even knew existed a month ago. How could that even be possible? Harrison put his arm around Tom and Tom leaned into his shoulder as they sat in front of the fire. Harrison had never been happier. 

***

As time went on Harrison got his own apartment. After four months they moved into Harrison’s tiny apartment together. There was almost no space but neither of them cared. 

Haz had an extra bedroom and Tom slept there. Neither of them mentioned it but both of them would have liked to share the same bed. But they had agreed that they would take things slow and neither wanted to make the other uncomfortable. 

Harrison especially. He felt like even though Tom could definitely take care of himself, he had a responsibility for him. He felt like he had to do everything in his power to protect him. He was like an innocent kid in Harrison’s eyes.

But Tom was loving life. He thought back to all of the last few months as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up he instantly smiled. It was Friday which meant date night with Haz. It also meant he didn’t have any classes. Haz had said they were going somewhere special for date night but hadn’t been specific. 

He walked out of the room and saw Harrison. God did he look adorable when he had his glasses on.

“Hey babe good morning,” Tom said giving Haz a kiss on the neck from behind the couch. Tom was usually the shyer one but every now and then he surprised Harrison. 

Harrison loved when Tom did this. It sent a shiver through his body. “Well good morning to you too mate. Isn’t it a bit early for you to be up?” Haz asked.

Tom hadn’t realized it was only seven thirty. He usually slept another two hours when he didn’t have classes. Harrison was a morning person though. 

“Just thought I’d spend the morning with you today,” Tom said. “Maybe make breakfast together. Maybe even... pancakes.” 

Harrison looked up from his iPad. “You serious?” Pancakes were Harrison’s favorite.

“One hundred percent,” Tom said.

Harrison hopped up. “Babe we’re making pancakes.”

They spent a while making them and throwing flour and wiping their hands on each other. They made it fun. 

When they were done eating they spent the day just hanging out and being together. Working on assignments and watching movies. But mostly watching movies. 

Around four in the afternoon Haz decided to get ready for their date. Tom did too. They showered and got cleaned up. Put on really nice clothes and did their hair. 

They were both ready at five. Haz drove them to a really fancy restaurant. They sat down at the table which had candles and champagne and everything.

“Tom you look absolutely stunning tonight,” Harrison said. “More So than usual.”

Tom blushed. “Well you look pretty damn gorgeous yourself Haz.” 

Harrison blushed this time. “Thanks mate,” he said. Tom loved it when he said mate. It just sounded so adorable in his voice.

They had an amazing dinner and afterward went for a walk around town. It was still cold outside even though now it was March. But the lights of the city were beautiful and Tom couldn’t bring himself to complain. They ended up at a spot that overlooked the river. 

They enjoyed the view and of course exchanged a few kisses here and there. All of a sudden it began to rain. It was a hard downpour as they ran to the car laughing and splashing through the puddles.

***

They eventually got home and were soaked. Haz grabbed some towels and they dried off. They ended up just taking off their clothes and stripping to their boxers and looked for their hoodies.

Tom and Harrison found hoodies, put hem on, and cuddled up on the couch and watched TV. Tom’s head on Harrisons shoulder and Harrison’s arm around Tom. Tom loved being close to Harrison like this. Cuddling with Harrison made Tom the happiest person alive.

About half an hour later Harrison realized that Tom had fallen asleep. He had his mouth slightly opened and was lightly snoring. 

Harrison took a picture of him on his phone because oh my God was Tom the most precious person ever. Then he decided to take Tom to bed. He carefully lifted him up and carried him to his bed. He laid him down, gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead, and went into his own room.

***

Tom woke up to the loud rumble of thunder outside. He was confused. How’d he get into bed? He’d just been on the couch with Harrison at what felt like less than two minutes ago. He noticed the clock said it was just after 2 AM. He smiled to himself. Harrison must have carried him to bed. There was another bright flash of light and loud boom of thunder. He pulled the blankets close to him. He hated storms and the rain they’d gotten caught up in earlier must’ve turned into this storm. Storms scared him and made him really nervous. 

More thunder. He hadn’t told Harrison of his irrational fear yet. It was kind of embarrassing and childish but Tom knew Harrison wouldn’t judge. He just didn’t know if he wanted to wake harrison up.

Then again, Harrison would proabably let him stay with him. He knew that he’d be opening a new door that Harrison might not be ready for but given the circumstances but he decided to do it.

He opened his door slowly and walked to Harrisons door. He pushed it open and quietly whispered. 

“Haz? Haz?”

He heard Harrison move around a bit and eventually wake up. “Everything alright, Babe?” Tom could hear the grogginess in his voice. 

“I...I can’t sleep. The storm. They kind of freak me out,” he admitted.

Harrison let out a light laugh. Tom was kind of offended. “Why’s it funny?” He asked defensively. 

“I’m laughing because that’s probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard, Tommy,” Harrison said. He had almost never called him that before. 

“Climb in bed,” Haz said waving him over.

Tom did and curled up with Haz. Harrison put his arm around him. “Thanks Haz,” Tom said.

“Of course, now get some rest,” Harrison said.

Tom closed his eyes. He was so glad to be in the same bed as Harrison. He loved being snuggled up with him. There was nothing more comforting than having Harrison’s arms around him.

While Tom was still scared of the thunder going on around them, having Harrison there to comfort him allowed him to eventually fall asleep.


	5. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tom and Haz share the bed together for the first time, Tom realizes something. He thinks he’s ready to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m really loving making this fic that I keep coming up with chapters super quick. This ones a bit shorter than the last but i think it’s super adorable! Enjoy!

Tom woke up the next morning and was surprised to see Harrison facing him, sound asleep. He’d forgotten that he’d climbed into bed with Harrison last night during the storm. Tom noticed that it was still raining outside. Typical London this time of year he guessed, or really almost any time of year.

He realized it was only seven so he sat in bed resting and just listened to Harrison breathing. Something about it made him feel relaxed. He couldn’t stop looking at him either. He was so cute when he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly opened and he snored very slightly. 

Harrison began to move a bit and he opened his eyes and caught Tom staring at him. 

“Hey babe, good morning,” Harrison said.

Tom gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Same to you.” 

“You sleep alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah I did. Thanks,” Tom said a bit embarrassed.

“Not gonna lie Tom, Ive been hoping you’d want to share the bed with me for a long time. I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“I never said anything either for the same reason,” Tom said.

“Well then we’re gonna do that again,” Harrison laughed and kissed Tom on the mouth. 

“Definitely,” Tom said. 

They got up and just spent the day relaxing. It was Saturday and there was nothing either of them had to do. Plus it was raining so they decided to stay in. 

They sat in the small living room in front of the TV and watched movies. They watched and worked on assignments again so they’d be all caught up for the week. And of course, exchanged a lot of kisses. 

Tom caught up on his work and finished a research paper. Harrison still had work to do. But Tom decided to pester and mess with Haz for a bit which turned into a tickle war which ended up with Tom and Haz both on the floor laughing and giggling like idiots.

Harrison being bigger naturally ended up on top. He stared down into Tom’s beautiful brown puppy eyes and looked at his adorable little smile as he laughed. 

“I love you,” Harrison said. His eyes went wide. The words came out without permission. He hadn’t even realized he was going to say that. It just happened. Instinct.

Tom blushed and smiled. “I love you too,” 

He pulled Harrison down for a kiss. Harrison felt the spark in his chest as Tom kissed him. He kissed him back. Their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. 

Harrison broke away. “I’ll always love you Tom.”

“I’ll always love you too.”

***

Time went on. They slept in Harrison’s bed every night since the storm incident. They began to go on more group dates and none of their friends opposed to them being gay. In fact most of the girls thought they made an adorable couple. 

Right around the sixth month of the relationship. Tom stared to feel that he was ready to take the next step. Him and Harrison had never done anything with each other before aside from making out. 

But Tom wanted that night to be The Night. When he got home he planned to tell Haz.

Tom unlocked the door to the apartment. Harrison was always home a little bit earlier from class on Thursdays, but today would be the last day of that since it was now late May. Classes were over until next year.

“Hey babe,” Harrison said as Tom walked in. 

Tom didn’t say anything. He walked right up to Haz and kissed him. Hard. Harrison kissed him back and Tom eventually pulled away. 

“What was that for?” Harrison asked with a laugh. “Ya miss me that much today, Love?”

Tom smiled. “All I thought about.”  
He took a breath. “Haz I think I’m ready to take the next step,” Tom said.

“The next step?” Harrison asked confused. 

“Yeah the next step. I want tonight to be The Night.”

Harrison still looked confused. Geez could he be any more oblivious? “The night?”

“Yeah, you know. The. Night.” Tom emphasized.

“Ooooh. The Night. Are you sure?” Harrison was honestly a bit scared. He’d never done anything like this before.

“Positive.” 

***

It did turn out to be The Night. But it wasn’t rough or aggressive, it was slow and gentle. Exactly how Tom had imagined making love would feel like.

When they’d finished a while later, the sweat cooling on their skin, Harrison looked into his lovers eyes. “Tom, I love you. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed and crawled under the covers of the bed still naked but ready to sleep now.

“Haz?”

“Yeah Tom?”

“We’re definitely gonna do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna make it with a smut at the end and I had a draft of this chapter with that in it. I decided to scrap it because the overall theme of this fic has been pretty innocent and I wanted to stay consistent. Constructive criticism is always helpful! Thanks for reading!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after The Night. Tom reveals something personal he’s been hiding from Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m beginning to make up an outline for the rest of the story. This chapter is a bit shorter and slightly off topic a bit but it’s a set up for the rest of the story. Enjoy!

Tom woke the next morning. He turned over and felt the cool fabric of the sheets against his still naked body. He smiled remembering what they’d done last night. He looked over at Haz who was still asleep and facing the other direction. 

Tom was definitely glad he’d made the move. He wondered if Harrison felt the same way. Given the way things went last night, he was pretty sure he did. But he didn’t know. 

He looked at Haz’s back. The muscles in his shoulders were so defined, he could stare at them all day.

He got out of bed and Harrison woke up and turned towards him. Tom’s face reddened a bit considering that fact that he was still fully naked. 

“Quite the sight this morning Love,” Harrison teased.

Even after what they’d done, Tom still felt a bit self conscious. “Don’t think you’re looking much different,” he teased back.

“What this?” Harrison said throwing back the covers revealing his still naked body. They laughed. 

Tom threw his boxers on then flopped onto the bed to give Harrison a good morning kiss. 

“I love you,” Tom said. 

“I love you too. Now let’s go eat I’m starving!” Harrison said. 

Tom opened the closet and threw Harrison a pair of boxers and a hoodie first. Tom picked out the dark blue hoodie of Harrison’s that he always loved. Tom insisted on wearing Harrison’s hoodies because he claimed the the oversized ones were more comfortable. Besides what was Harrison going to do, say no?

Harrison felt so relieved. It was summer now and there were no more stresses of his classes everyday. The only downside was that he missed the cold. He loved when it was cold outside. But Tom was the exact opposite so he probably wasn’t complaining.

Tom had been worried that the morning after would be awkward but it really wasn’t. It was as if it was something they did all the time and nothing different had happened. Or at least it seemed that way to Tom but he wasn’t sure. He hated when his head went this way. Tom had suffered from anxiety for years and no matter how good things seem, Tom can’t help but think of how it could go wrong.

A very reoccurring thought that Tom can’t shake is about Harrison. More specifically if he really cares about him or if he just using him for something. What that something would be, Tom doesn’t know. For all he knew it was sex and now that he’d gotten it he’d just leave Tom in the dust. He knows that it’s extremely unlikely but it’s a problem he battles nonetheless. 

Tom knows how irrational it is but he can’t help it. Even the medicine he has prescribed to him doesn’t fully get rid of it.

Harrison could tell something was bothering him. “Everything alright, Love?”

Harrison’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. “Yeah- Yeah, why?” Tom tried to play dumb. He really didn’t want to have to tell him about his anxiety problem.

“Looked like something was bothering you. Oh. Shit.”

“What?” 

“This is about last night isn’t it? Was I too rough? Did I do something you weren’t comfortable with? I told you to stop me if you needed to,” Harrison began to ramble a bit, horrified that he might have made Tom uncomfortable or hurt him.

“No, no Haz it’s not that at all,” Tom sighed. He had to tell him. “I just have anxiety. Every now and then it gets to me. It’s been that way for years and it can be really bad.”

“Oh babe I didn’t know. If I’m not being too pushy, what’s it like?” Harrison asked.

“It’s like, everything could be great but my head reminds me that it could just as easily go wrong. It’s something I’ve struggled with for years. I have medicine that I take but it’s still doesn’t totally go away. It can happen about anything too, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought you were just using me for some reason. Even though I know- or at lest think, it’s not true.”

“Oh Tommy, I had no idea. Of course it’s not true, I would never do that to you or anyone.” Haz walked over to Tom and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you.”

Tom began to tear up a bit as he hugged Harrison. Letting this off of his chest was not a very easy thing to do. He didn’t like to be vulnerable in front of other people, especially when it’s someone like him where you’d never guess they struggled with something like this. “I love you too,” Tom said. 

Harrison could hear the tears in his voice. He took his arms from around Tom and put his hands to Tom’s face. A stray tear rolled down. Harrison leaned in and kissed him. Tom kissed him back and Harrison out his arms around him again. “You’ll always have me Tom. You’ll never be able to get rid of me even if you try. Never.”

“You know always have me too right Haz?” Tom asked.

“I definitely do now. I really do love you Tom.” 

“I really do love you too.”

***

They relaxed all day and went out to dinner that night. It was a nice little date. Tom was actually kind of relieved that he’d told Harrison, now he knew he could talk to him about it. And him saying he’d never leave made Tom feel like the safest person alive.

When they left the restaurant Haz drove them back home. Tom went into their room and grabbed pajamas and hoodies and put his on. He brought some for Harrison too. 

“What’s this?” Harrison asked.

“I thought we could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?” Tom said.

Harrison smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. “For sure. I’ll throw these on, and you pick out a movie.”

“Okay.”

Harrison and Tom both loved movies. They were great way to pass time while studying, just to enjoy, or to watch while cuddled up together and kissing. 

Tonight they would do option number three. Harrison went over to the kitchen and made some popcorn. He put it into a big bowl and went over to the couch with Tom. 

They started the movie and sat together all cuddled up. Tom’s head in its usual position on Tom’s shoulder. They put the bowl on Harrison’s lap and they held hands and shared the popcorn, occasionally feeding it to each other or tossing it in the air and catching it in their mouths, giggling.

Tom couldn’t help but laugh and smile. Being with Haz made him the happiest person alive. He was so in love with Harrison, and when they were cuddled like this, Tom didn’t give his anxiety a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Tom’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tom’s birthday and Harrison wants to make it as special as possible. Harrison gets them into a nightclub for the night and runs into somebody he’d rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still reading or who care I’m sorry it took so long to update. My classes started and I’ve been super busy! I’ll try to update faster!

A couple days later Tom woke suddenly. Harrison was on top of him in bed and kissing him. Tom was surprised but kissed him back. He loved kissing Harrison, the feeling he got in his chest was just indescribable. He loved him so much. 

“Happy birthday babe,” Harrison said. 

Tom had forgotten his own birthday if he was being honest with himself. Classes had ended three days before but he still hadn’t realized how close it was. He also never really cared to make a big deal out of his birthday, usually just going out to dinner with his family and maybe doing something with friends afterwards. But it looked like Harrison was gonna make today really special. 

Of course he was. He’s Harrison.

“Thanks Haz,” Tom said smiling. Harrison got off of Tom.

“Why don’t you follow me into the kitchen? I have something special for you.” Harrison said.

“Okay. You know you didn’t have to make today a big deal right?” Tom said.

“Yeah I know, but I’m going to. Love you too much not to.” Harrison said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

That made Tom’s heart melt. Harrison was seriously the best person he had ever met. He’d never cared so much about someone in his life.

Tom grabbed Harrison by the face and kissed him. “That’s seriously the nicest thing anybody had ever said to me.” Tom said.

Harrison smiled. “Follow me,” He said taking Tom’s hand. “Oh wait blindfold!”

Tom laughed. “Really? A blindfold?”

“I wanna make the surprise last!” Harrison insisted.

Tom just smiled. “Okay.”

Harrison didn’t actually have a blindfold so he just took a sock out of his drawer. He tied it around Tom’s eyes. 

Harrison took Tom’s hand again and led him toward the kitchen. Harrison had gotten up extra early and baked Tom a cake. He also blew up some balloons and scattered them all over the floor. 

“Okay I’m gonna take this off now,” Harrison said.

As he did he shouted “surprise!”

Tom opened his eyes and saw all that Harrison did.

“Happy birthday Tommy!” Harrison said beaming.

Tom smiled and went to Harrison practically jumping in his arms. He gave him the biggest hug he’d ever given anybody. 

“You like it?” Harrison asked.

“It’s perfect! Thank you so much!” Tom said.

“You’re welcome, Love. I wanted to give you the best birthday I could!”

“Did you make the cake too?” Tom asked. He was super impressed, it looked amazing.

“Sure did, got up extra early to make sure it would all look good,” Haz said.

“Harrison this is seriously the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“I hoped you’d like it! But the fun doesn’t stop there because I talked to a friend from high school named Jared and his parents own a nightclub. He said he could get you, me, Zendaya, and her boyfriend Aaron in tonight!”

“Really?” Tom asked excited.

“Yep! We’re gonna go there and celebrate tonight!” Harrison said.

Tom gave him another kiss. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you Haz,” Tom said smiling. 

Harrison pulled him in for another hug. “I love you Tom.”

“I love you too Haz.”

“Okay now try the cake, I really think you’ll like it!” Harrison said excited. 

It was just a little cake, not much to it but decorated nicely and it had “I love you Tommy” written on it in icing. 

Haz grabbed a knife to cut it and handed to piece to Tom on a plate. 

“Here ya go. Try it,” Harrison said. 

Tom took a big bite out of it. His eyes went wide. It was seriously the best thing he’d ever tasted in his life. 

“Ya like it?” 

“Oh my God Harrison, this is the best cake I’ve ever had! How come you don’t cook more often?” Tom said.

“I’m glad you like it. I actually know how to cook quite a bit. I used to help my mom out.” Harrison explained.

“Well its amazing!”

“Great! Now tonight we’re supposed to be at the club at 8:00 so that gives us the whole day to do whatever you want,” Harrison said.

“Whatever I want?” Tom asked.

“Whatever you want,” Harrison confirmed.

“Babe were definitely cuddling all day!”

*** 

They spent the day cuddling togther just as Tom had requested. They took a shower together, to save water of course, definitely not to spend more time together.

When they were done they did their hair and got dressed. The whole time they played music through Haz’s phone. They messed around and sang along to the songs and laughed at the fact that neither one of them could sing to save their lives.

Pretty soon it was time to go. They took and Uber because they knew they’d be partying, drinking, and probably full on crazy later that night. Tom was super exited though. This was a big fancy nightclub, not just some bar. 

“Tom lets take a birthday selfie! I want to put something on my Instagram!” Harrison said pulling Tom close to him and holding his phone in selfie position.

“Okay!” 

Harrison took it. He thought they looked great.

“Wait Haz take another I don’t look good in that one!” Tom said frantically.

“Sure you do Love what’s wrong?”

“My hair doesn’t look right and my smile looks funny,” Tom said.

Harrison laughed. “Babe you look amazing as always in this picture,” Harrison said in his charming voice. 

“Can we please take another?” Tom asked.

“Okay, But I don’t know why you’re so self conscious. You look great!” Harrison said. He meant it too. Tom always looked good no matter what. Messed up hair, clothes that didn’t even remotely match, Tom could pull it off. That was actually something Harrison was a bit jealous of. 

Harrison took the other picture. This time Tom didn’t complain. “Okay I actually really like this one, use it,” Tom said.

“Alright I’ll use that one.”

Harrison got on his Instagram and posted the picture with a caption that said “Happy birthday to the the love of my life! It’s been a crazy several months and I don’t know what I’d do without you! I love you so much Tommy!”

Tom got the notification that Harrison had posted that. When he read the message he felt his heart melt again. He loved Harrison so much and he couldn’t imagine life without him. He turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I take it you saw the message?” Harrison asked. 

Tom kissed him on the mouth this time. “ I love you too,” Tom said.

***

The nightclub was a bit of a drive away. They spent the rest of the time laughing and joking and just having a great time. Harrison was super excited for the night. He and Tom had never really gone crazy at a party together and Harrison was ready for it. Tom could usually cut loose at a party and have fun so Haz figured tonight would be really special.

That was the strange thing about Tom. He was very reserved, shy, and sweet on the outside, but once you got to the inside he could really cut loose and have fun. He was still the kind person he always was but he really knew how to have fun.

When they got there they met up with Zendaya and her boyfriend right away. Tom was excited because he hadn’t seen Zendaya in a couple weeks with finals and all. 

She gave him a big hug. “Happy birthday Tom!” She said pulling away. 

“Thanks! I missed you!” He said.

“But it’s only been like two weeks,” she teased.

“Yeah but, still.”

“Whatever dork,” she said teasing him. He laughed.

“So how’ve you been Harrison?” Zendaya asked.

“Not bad. Just trying to keep up with this one,” Harrison said nudging Tom.

Tom laughed. “Oh yes because I’m just so hard to deal with. I’m a horrible boyfriend who never helps with cooking, dishes, or laundry,” Tom said sarcastically.

Harrison laughed and put his hands up defensively. “Your words not mine, Love.”

They all laughed and headed toward the club. 

“Hey! Harrison!” They all turned around to see Harrison’s friend Jared coming toward them. 

“Hey mate!” Harrison called out. 

Jared walked up to them and gave Harrison a hug. Tom’s face burned slightly with jealousy. He couldn’t help it. Jared turned out to be a good looking guy. What if Harrison wanted him instead? Plus for all Tom knew, Jared was gay too. He pushed the thought away. 

‘Remember Harrison loves you, he’s told you so a million times,’ Tom thought to himself.

 

“Good to see you again Harrison it’s been a long time!” 

“Yeah it has!” Harrison looked over at Tom. “Oh sorry I’m being rude. This is my boyfriend, Tom.” 

Tom stuck his hand out and shook Jared’s hand. “Nice to meet you Jared.” 

“Nice to meet you Tom.” Jared looked at Harrison and trailed off for a second. “Well come on let’s go in and get this thing started!” Jared said.

They all walked into the club full of people. It was super chaotic and loud but Tom didn’t mind. Especially since they were playing great music.

They had some drinks and danced for a a while. They were all having a great time. After a couple hours Harrison could tell they were pushing it. They’d all had quite a few and Tom was beginning to slightly slur his words. Harrison made sure he didn’t have quite as much as Tom so he could keep an eye on him.

“Haz. Haz. Why don’t you get us more drinks?” Tom said.

“Tom I think you’ve had en-“

“Come on Haz please,” Tom said interrupting him. “It’s my birthday. More drink please,” Tom said in a begging slurring voice. His sentences were beginning to not quite sound right.

“Alright. But this is it. I’m cutting you off after this one,” Harrison said as sternly as he could muster in his buzzed state.

“Love you Haz,” Tom said as he danced with Zendaya.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too,” Harrison said as he walked over to get a drink. With how crowded the club was it was taking a while.

“Hey, Harrison,”

Harrison heard a voice behind him. He knew that voice. It belonged to somebody he had really wanted to forget. His ex girlfriend. The one who made him realize he was better off with men.

“It’s been a while,” she said.

“Elizabeth. Sucks to see you here,” Harrison said in a rude tone. Things had ended badly between them. He didn’t care if he was rude, plus the alcohol was giving him some artificial courage.

“Aw that’s no way to talk to your ex is it?” She said with mock offense.

“It’s is if they’re somebody like you.”

“Well I seem to remember you really liking all this at one point. I know you remember that Harrison,” she said.

“Look Elizabeth I want nothing to do with you, leave me alone,” he said. He was starting to get really frustrated.

“You had to know you couldn’t keep me away forever,” she said moving closer to him. 

“Well it’s been almost three years, I was hoping I had another seventy or so to go.”

“Oh come on. You know you missed this,” she was inches away and all up in his space. He felt nothing for her.

“No Elizabeth, I didn’t. You were horrible to me and getting you out of my life made me happy again. I am happy now. I have a boyfriend named Tom. I love him! You need to leave me alone!” He was really mad at her now.

“Boyfriend? I forgot that’s the route you decided to take. Oh well.”

And with that “oh well” she pressed her lips right up against Harrison’s. She had his hands pinned on the table and in his drunken state, he didn’t have the strength to push her off. She kept kissing him and he tried to break away but he couldn’t. 

It was torture. He hated her. Hated what she did and the kind of person she was. All she did was use him and make him realize that girls were just too petty. That’s not something he wanted to deal with, hence why he turned to men. He kept pushing but she wouldn’t stop or get off of him.

“Haz?”

Harrison’s heart sank. ‘Oh shit,’ he thought as he looked over and saw the heartbreak and betrayal in his lover’s brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably break your heart. Comments are always nice and helpful in motivating me to keep writing! Thanks for reading!


	8. The Breakup Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom reacts to seeing Harrison kissing his ex girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is gonna be a sad one. Hopefully I don’t break anyone’s heart. I don’t think it’s sad enough that I will but ya never know. Regardless I hope you guys enjoy!

“Love you Haz,” Tom said as he finally got Harrison to agree to get him one more drink. He went back to dancing with Zendaya.

“You two are literally the cutest,” she said as they danced.

“I know,” Tom said laughing maybe a little too hard given his drunken state.

He kept dancing with Zendaya and was loving the songs they were playing. After a little while he noticed Harrison had been gone for what seemed like way too long just to get a drink. 

“Z? Gonna go find Haz, been gone awhile,” Tom said struggling to form full sentences.

He set out to look for his boyfriend. After getting through a crazy crowd of people he noticed a couple by the bar making out. 

It made him happy to see other people in love. But then he looked closer. The boy looked suspiciously like Harrison. Tom told himself he was crazy, and had he not been drunk, he’d have noticed right away. Slowly it dawned on him.

“Haz?”

Tom saw the surprise on his face and the fear in his eyes. Tom gave him a sad look of betrayal and lasted about one second until he burst into tears and ran out of the club.

Harrison finally got that evil bitch off of him, gave her a murderous look, and ran after Tom. He ran out the door and saw Tom ahead of him. Harrison was beginning to cry too.

But Tom was beside himself. The whole time he should’ve known. Harrison didn’t care about him. He was just another fake person that made him think he could love his life again. He’d never been so wrong. And he knew that he would never be able to trust anyone again. 

Harrison knew Tom had feelings like this, knew that had to be the place his head was at. Getting him to believe the truth would be impossible.

“Tom wait!” 

Tom kept going. 

“Please Tommy stop!”

Eventually he did. He ran into the huge park across the street, dropped to his knees, and sobbed. 

Harrison. The one person he would ever care so much about, completely betrayed him. Exactly what his anxiety had been telling him for months.

He heard somebody approach from behind him. “Tom?”

He looked back to a crying and out of breath Harrison. “The fuck do you want lying, cheating, asshole?”

Harrison couldn’t believe Tom had said that. “Tom it’s not what you think.”

“Oh bullshit Harrison! I know what I saw! You were all over that girl and didn’t even try to get away until I caught you! I knew I couldn’t trust you! All of this was just the lies that I should have realized months ago!”

“Tom listen to me-“

“- No you listen to me! I’m moving out. When you get home, don’t expect to see me or any of my stuff there. I’ll leave you your hoodies,” Tom said through tears.

Harrison tried to grab his hand to clam him down and explain but Tom yanked his hand away and got into a cab. Leaving Harrison behind sobbing at the loss of his favorite person in the world.

***

Tom barely kept his calm long enough to tell the driver where to go before he broke down. He quietly cried all the way back to their- Harrison’s apartment. It wasn’t partially his anymore. He texted Zendaya and told her what happened. She said to come to her house when he got his stuff and that she’d try to get Harrison’s side of the story. Not that Tom cared. He knew what he saw.

He got out of the cab, paid the driver and went inside the apartment. He closed the door and fell to the floor, his back leaning against the door. He sobbed. He couldn’t believe it was true, that this was actually happening. It wasn’t necessarily going to last forever, Tom wasn’t naive, but he really believed it would. Or at least could.

He couldn’t even get to his feet he was shaking so badly. Harrison had treated him like no one ever had. He’d never loved somebody so much. And now it was gone. Harrison had broken the trust.

As he cried he remembered all of the things that had happened over the past six months. How it was pure blind luck that they met. Harrison asking Tom to dinner at his place. Sitting on the roof of Harrison’s apartment around the fire and watching the stars. All of the cafe study dates. Their first kiss out in the country. Their first time sharing the bed together. Their first “I love you.” Their first time. 

Tom cried for all that was gone. He knew his life would never be the same.

He finally calmed down enough to get up after about twenty minutes. He went to get some water and decided he had to make the hard choice. He was moving out. He went into their- Harrison’s room. He had to stop calling it his too. 

He went into Harrison’s room and opened the closet. He took out all of his clothes and threw them into his bags, noticing how empty the closet looked with just Harrison’s clothes. Tom saw Harrisons oversized light blue hoodie. The one Tom and worn on so many occasions. He held it to his nose and could smell Harrison on it. He loved that hoodie, it reminded him of Harrison, but he had to leave it behind. He grabbed all of his stuff from the bathroom and put it into his bag as well, crying the whole time.

When all of his stuff was packed he went to the front door. He took one last look at what was “home” to him and shut the door to leave the past behind him. 

***

Zendaya stormed out of the club. To say she was pissed was an understatement. She walked right up to Harrison and he turned her head toward her as she slapped him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Haz said as he shot her a look of sadness and anger.

She realized her hand was now wet with tears. They were his. She figured there really was more to the story than Tom had let on.

“You have exactly one minute to explain everything,” she said.

“Tom he-he asked me to get him another drink. I did and ran into an evil bitch who also happens to be my ex girlfriend. The one who made me realize I wasn’t attracted to women and couldn’t deal with it. She must’ve been drunk too and she started making out with me. I couldn’t get her off of me. Tom saw us,” he said.

Zendaya gave him a look that said “likely excuse.”

“Zendaya you have to believe me! You really think I’d be able to hurt Tom? I love him more than anything!” 

She sighed, somehow she knew that Harrison was telling the truth. “Okay. Fine. I believe you. But I’m not the one you’ve gotta convince. Tom is very sensitive. This is going to be hard for him to figure out. He feels betrayed. This is the exact reason why he has anxiety,” she said.

“I know, I never meant for this to happen!” He said frantically.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” she said.

“It’s okay, had it been what you thought I would’ve deserved much more than that.” He said. Something else occurred to him. “Tom had anxiety because of this. Does that mean it’s happened before? He never wanted to talk about it.”

“That’s a long story,” Z said.

“Please. Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it kind of seems like Tom overreacted to this whole thing because honestly, it’s pretty obvious that Harrison really freaking loves him in this fic. But trust me, there’s a good reason that you’ll find out about next chapter. You’re comments are always encouraging and really make my day! Thanks for reading!:)


	9. The Breakup: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom moves out of the apartment and goes back to his parents house. Zendaya explains to Harrison why Tom has trust issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rest of the Holland brothers will be in this chapter! Also there are mild implications of suicide and self harm so a fair warning if that bothers you. I hope you guys enjoy!

Tom left the apartment as tears rolled down his face. He saw that Zendaya had texted him and that she was talking to Harrison. She told him to maybe go back to his parents house for the night. He agreed.

He was calm enough to keep his composure and called a Uber. He got into the car and headed home. He never wanted to have to move back. Tom thought that he and Haz would always live together. 

He got to his old home and knocked on the door. He explained all that had happened. They of course accepted him back inside and he put his stuff back in his old room. 

After he had explained everything to his mom and dad, he went to his old room and sat on his bed for a while when Harry walked in. 

“I brought you some tea,” he said.

“Thanks Harry,” Tom said as he rolled over and sat up on his bed. Harry handed Tom the cup and he took a sip.

Harry sat down. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Tom didn’t think he did want to talk more after just telling his parents. But what the hell, it might help. 

“Where’s Sam and Paddy? I don’t really want to keep telling the story.”

As if on cue they both peaked from behind the door and walked in. 

“We didn’t want to intrude,” Sam said.

“Seems like you were going to anyway,” Tom said with a chuckle. 

“So. Talk,” Harry said.

Tom sniffed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay strong but he knew his brothers wouldn’t judge him. 

“So Harrison got us into a nightclub for my birthday. We went along with Zendaya and her boyfriend. We were all having a great time. I asked Harrison to get me another drink and he did. He was gone for a long time so I went to make sure he was okay. When I did-,” Tom hesitated as the tears began to fall. “When I did I saw him making out with a girl. He didn’t even try to stop until he saw me.”

Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you think that’s a little weird. He’s gay and kissing a girl, that doesn’t exactly add up,” Harry said.

“I know but he didn’t hesitate. What if he liked her more and that’s why?” Tom said sniffling. 

Sam was the one to speak now. “Tom that’s crazy. We’ve been around you and Harrison many times. He loves you, I really don’t think he could ever do that. How do you know he was kissing her back? I know you guys probably had quite a few to drink. Maybe he couldn’t get her off of him.”

“Or maybe she had his hand pinned or something so he couldn’t move,” Harry agreed nodding his head. 

Tom took a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t know. I’m just want to get some sleep. This night has been a disaster.”

Harry, Sam, and Paddy all have him a big group hug which made Tom cry even more.

Sam and Paddy walked out but Harry paused at the door. “Tom. If you need us we’re here for you,” he assured him. 

Tom nodded his head. “Thanks Harry. I love you guys.”

“We love you too Tom.”

Tom turned off the lamp sitting on his bedside table. He got in bed and rolled over. He noticed the emptiness in the bed. He had become so used to Harrison being there. He began to quietly cry again. It went on for what felt like forever until he finally cried himself to sleep.

***

“Tell me,” Harrison said.

Zendaya sighed. She was basically about to give Harrison Tom’s life story. “So Tom and his anxiety come from past experiences. Despite what I’m sure he’s told you, he has had a boyfriend before.”

That both did and didn’t surprise Harrison. It didn’t surprise him because Tom is the cutest, most adorable person ever. But it did surprise him that Tom wouldn’t say anything about it. He thought he knew everything. 

Zendaya continued. “His name was Evan and Tom really cared for him. Or at least he thought he did. Evan was a stuck up, good looking jerk who used Tom. Evan was using Tom to make his ex jealous. Evan made a public ordeal about it in front of our school and humiliated Tom when his ex came crawling back. He left Tom in the dirt, utterly humiliated. Tom was fifteen and slipped into a deep depression. He hardly talked and never did anything. He had thoughts of suicide because people couldn’t shut the fuck up about it. I almost lost him because of that bastard. Like really almost lost him,” it was her turn to cry. “I found his note. He was going to do it. Had I been a minute later, he wouldn’t even be here.” Zendaya started crying even harder. “I talked to him for hours before I convinced him to stay.”

“You don’t think he-“

“-No not this time. He learned from the last experience that it’s okay to get help. He went back to his parents house so I’m sure they’re taking care of him.”

Harrison sniffed as tears rolled down his face. He was sad but also angry. How could anybody treat somebody like that, especially someone as sweet as Tom?

“Shit, I never knew why. He’s never gonna forgive me for this.” Harrison said.

“He will. But it’ll take time. He won’t want to see you for a long time” Zendaya said.

It dawned on Harrison’s that Tom wouldn’t be at the apartment tonight. He’d be all alone. The bed would be empty next to him; the person he loved missing. The thought of that caused him physical pain. 

Zendaya brought him out of his thoughts. “But I’ll tell him what happened, every detail. But just know, even if he does take you back sooner rather than later, it’s gonna be a really long time until he feels he can trust you again. He probably won’t be the same Tom for a long time.” She warned.

“I know. You go back and have fun if you can. I’m just gonna get a cab home,” he said sadly. 

Zendaya walked over and gave him a hug. “You’re a good guy Harrison.”

“Thanks Z.”

She walked back into the club and he turned to get into a cab.

When he got home he threw his clothes off and climbed into bed in his boxers. He realized that out of habit, he just got on his side of the bed, leaving space for the person who wouldn’t be there. Harrison cried. The boy he loved so much wasn’t with him. He missed the warmth of having him there. Laying on his side and pulling Tom close. All of the little neck kisses and falling asleep with his arm around him, smelling the shampoo on his hair and kissing his head. That very first night they slept in the bed together because Tom had been scared by the storm. It all came back to him at once. Harrison cried himself to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s stuck around for this fic! If you’re still reading I’d love to know what you think in the comments! It really encourages me to keep writing!:)


	10. Moving On (or at least trying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harrison both go through their post breakup phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m honstely not proud of this chapter at all but I wanted to get another one out there. It’s not my best work but I think this fic will end well. I think I’m stopping at 13 chapters. Hope you guys still enjoy!

Tom woke up the next day confused. His head hurt and he knew he was hung over from the previous night. He sat up and felt the excruciating pain in his forehead. He opened his eyes and took a minute to figure where he was. 

‘Oh God,’ was all he could think. Somehow the nightmare that had been last night was reality. 

He began to cry again. How could this be happening? Why could he never find somebody who actually cared about him? He felt something stirring at his feet and he saw his dog, Tessa, pop her head up. 

He smiled at that. She hadn’t been there last night when he fell asleep. He patted the bed for her to come closer. She jumped into his arms and he cuddled her for a long time. It had been a few weeks since he’d last seen her. 

He cried as he held her, not sure if it was from relief of seeing her again or sadness from yesterday. Probably both. 

He got up and noticed noises coming from downstairs. His family was awake. 

Tom went into the bathroom to wash away all of the tears from the night before. When he decided he looked presentable enough, he went downstairs. 

“Morning Baby. How are you today?” His mom asked. 

“I’m okay I guess. Life just sucks,” he said taking a seat at the table. 

“Oh honey I know it all seems bad but it’ll get better. I know it’s like the end of the world, and I know what he meant to you but it will get better,” she said hugging him.

He didn’t say anything. He was too sad and didn’t even know what he would say. 

He had breakfast with his family, although he barely ate, and just kind of sulked for the rest of the day. 

That was the first day. The second day wasn’t much different, neither was the third. By the fourth day, Tom woke up feeling somewhat better. While it wasn’t a major improvement, he actually went out. 

He went to the park with his brothers and Tessa for the day. They played basketball and threw a frisbee with Tessa. Tom began to feel better. 

After a week he was going out everyday with his brothers. Going to the park or to the movies, or really anywhere to distract himself from Harrison. Sure Zendaya had given him Harrison’s story but he wasn’t dealing with it. He ignored the messages he got from Harrison. As hard as it was, he knew that was the only way he’d eventually move on. 

While the days seemed to improve, the nights didn’t. He would quietly cry himself to sleep almost every night. The empty bed would constantly remind him of the person he had lost. Tom frequently caught himself rolling over and not finding Harrison there with him. He missed cuddling with him and being I busy arms. Being in Harrison’s arms made Tom the happiest and safest person in the world.

He knew how easily he could fix things, just simply shoot Harrison a text. But Harrison had betrayed his trust. Tom had heard his side of the story but he didn’t trust him. Things wouldn’t ever be the same.

After two weeks it was time for the annual trip to the beach house with his family. They usually went twice a summer. Tom had hoped he’d be there with Harrison but he didn’t worry about it. 

He had a ton of fun being with his family and even talked to a few good looking guys while he was there. None really interested him and he still wasn’t over Harrison by any means.

After a month, Tom began to feel almost free. Things really stared to seem like they would be alright. He had been staying at home but didn’t mind. He was actually mostly happy. Sure he still missed Haz like crazy and he wasn’t going to lie to himself and pretend he was over it, but yeah, he was happy. 

He was downstairs relaxing and watching the TV when his mother walked in. “Hey Tom, would you mind to run to the store for me? I need to get some things for dinner tonight,” she said.

Tom sighed. He’d been helping out more and it was getting old but it was his mom, how could he say no?  
“Yeah sure. You have a list?” 

“Right here,” she said pointing to the paper on the counter.

“Okay I’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

“Thank you baby,” she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Tom headed to the store listening to his favorite songs on the way. It was a rainy and cool summer afternoon and he laughed in irony when “Umbrella” by Rihanna came on. He loved that song. 

When he got to the store he made a beeline for the entrance given the pouring rain. 

He started going around getting the things his family needed for the week. He didn’t mind helping even if it got a little tiring. He’s actually enjoyed spending so much time with his family which isn’t something he’d have ever thought possible two years prior. 

As he was pushing the grocery cart, he got a text from his mom. 

M: Thank you so much for helping me out  
T: No problem Mom. Almost done then I’ll be home.  
M: Love you.  
Tom roled his eyes and replied: Love you too.

As he was typing his reply he hadn’t been paying attention and accidentally bumped into another persons cart. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I should’ve been paying attention,” Tom said reaching to help the man. Man was an overstatement this was a young guy. 

“No worries mate.”

And suddenly, just like that. The last six months of Tom’s life came flashing before his eyes. There was only one person who said “mate” in that adorable way, and just one look up confirmed it.

***

Harrison woke up the day after the breakup. He turned over to wrap his arms around Tom but came up empty. 

‘Oh. That’s right. He’s gone,’ Haz thought to himself. He stared up at the ceiling and cried. Tom, the one thing he couldn’t live without, was gone.

He finally got up and decided he wasn’t just going to wallow. Harrison didn’t feel like eating so he just sipped on a glass of water before taking a shower. When he was done he got into his car and drove to his family’s apartment. 

Harrison got to the building and rang the bell. His little sister Charlotte answered and her face lit up. “Haz! I haven’t seen you in a couple weeks!” She said happily. Then she noticed the look on his face.

“Haz? You alright?”

Harrison fell into her arms and just hugged her. Hugged her for a long time as the tears fell down his face.

When he calmed down, he explained everything to his family. After he explained what happened he went into Charlotte’s room where they both cried. As dumb as it sounded to her, she had really began to think of Tom as part of the family. They all had.

For the first week Harrison spent a lot more time around home than his apartment. He sent tons of apology texts to Tom but didn’t get a single reply. He knew he needed to just try and move on. 

On Harrison’s second week of attempting to move on he got out more. He hung out with friends and he went to the mall with Charlotte. He began to feel better, or at least he told himself he did, and part of him thought he was actually believing it. 

Nights were rough for him too, though. He would constantly try to put his arms around Tom who wasn’t there. He’d grown so used to his presence that not having him there left Harrison feeling empty. Harrison loved having his arms around Tom and he hated that it was gone. He often still cried himself to sleep missing Tom.

After a month he was back to living by himself full time at his apartment. The bed didn’t feel the same and he couldn’t even look at the room that had once been Tom’s in the earlier months of their relationship. He couldn’t really look at the whole place the same but it was very slowly becoming easier. He knew he wasn’t over Tom by any means, but he was getting there. 

Harrison had been staying at his parents place more often but he decided it was time to live alone again, which also meant he needed groceries. He opened his fridge to some milk, a couple bottles of water, and few other various things. Definitely not enough to live on. 

He got into his car and drove to the store. It was pouring down rain and was quite a bit cooler than normal out. He wasn’t complaining though. There weren’t many days in early July when it was appropriate to wear a hoodie. 

Harrison got out of his car and ran into the store. He grabbed a cart and began to grab just the basic necessities he’d need. After a while he decided he had all that he needed. He headed to the front of the store to check out and noticed a notification on his phone. Just a news story popping up.

When he wasn’t paying attention another cart bumped into his and he knocked a bag of chips off the shelf. 

“Oh I’m sorry I should’ve been paying attention,” the man said. There was something familiar to his voice. 

“No worries, mate,” Harrison said as he looked up. He knew the voice was familiar and honestly felt bad for not instantly realizing. He was looking into those precious puppy eyes of his ex lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work and I’m pretty sure you all knew the breakup drama was sort of just temporary but I think that the next chapter will be better. Telling me your honest thoughts about this chapter (no matter how hard it may be to hear) in the comment section after this mess of a chapter would be super helpful. Thanks for reading!:)


	11. Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harrison see each other for the first time after their breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me with this fic! It looks like there’ll only be one more chapter after this one. I know I said 13 but I’m going to stop at 12. Enjoy!

“Ha-Haz? Harrison?” Tom stammered. 

“Ye-Yeah Tom, it’s me,” Harrison said smiling awkwardly.

Tom was still mad at what Harrison had done to him, but the sting wasn’t what it had been. He was also seriously wondering what the odds are of him bumping into the same person accidentally more than once. He decided not to hang around and just get on with his day. “Well it was good to see you again,” Tom said nodding his head toward him and starting to walk away.

“Tom, wait. Don’t you maybe wanna talk?” Harrison asked.

“Not really. Not after what you did to me,” Tom said, but there was no malice behind his words, he really just sounded sad.

“Tom I’m telling you it’s not what you thought, Hell Zendaya told you it’s not what you thought,” Harrison explained. 

‘Bullshit,’ Tom thought.

But toward Harrison he kept his cool. “Okay, then what was it?” Tom asked.

“The girl, she was my ex I don’t know what the odds of running into her were but I didn’t want to be in the same damn country as her. She was a horrible person that I thought I had gotten out of my life. She was petty and really just a flat out bitch. She pinned my hand down and kissed me, I tired to break away, I really did! But I just looked bad because it happened right when you walked by making it look like I only pulled away because I saw you.”

Harrison felt like he needed to catch his breath. He said something he hoped he wouldn’t regret “Tom I loved you,” he managed to get out but the croak in his voice was too noticeable, too noticeable for Tom to pretend not to hear.

Tom really considered what he said. Fuck did Harrison had a really convincing alibi. Actually hearing it from him made it a lot more convincing. When he thought about it, everything did all add up. Harrison being pinned would have kept him from doing anything about her and they were both drunk. It occurred to Tom that it was all because he overreacted.

‘What have I done?’ Tom thought to himself, feeling truly awful. 

He began to feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but bit his lip. He’d loved Harrison too but he wasn’t going to cry, especially not in public.

“I loved you too,” he said as his lip quivered. Somehow his voice sounded steady. He took a deep breath. “How about we pay for our stuff and maybe go get a coffee and try to work some things out?” Tom offered. 

Harrison smiled. “That’d be great.” He knew Tom would be calling the shots now, and it definitely didn’t mean they were getting back together or anything. But they were one step closer.

 

*** 

They both got the groceries and met up at the Starbucks down the street. They got their drinks and began to talk.

“Tom I really am sorry all of this happened,” Harrison said. The sadness was clear in his voice.

“I know Harrison, and I’m sorry I overreacted.”

“Tom I should be sorry. I know I was drunk but I should have just walked away and not let things go as far.”

“I agree. But it’s still partially on me. If I had just listened to you we could’ve worked things out easier,” Tom said. 

Tom still cared for Harrison, but he didn’t trust him very much. It would just take time for him to feel better.

“So what’s going to happen to us now?” Harrison asked.

Tom thought it through. They been through so much together and Tom really had loved him. But he didn’t trust him after what happened, it may not have entirely been his fault but still. He was finally getting over Harrison and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get caught up in this so soon again. 

He decided they should just stay friends. It would probably be for the best. “We stay friends,” Tom said.

Harrison would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. “Friends,” Harrison said nodding his head and confirming it. Although he couldn’t deny the slight sound of sadness in his voice.

They continued to catch up and eventually both had to go. As they were about to leave they reached in to shake hands but it didn’t feel right to either of them. They both gave each other a hug, and maybe they drew it out just a little too long to be just friendly.

***

Tom and Harrison began to hang out again. They would see each other more often and tried to accept that they were just friends. 

They went to parties and bars together like friends would. They even began to hang out at Harrison’s apartment again, but insisted they were just friends. 

After a couple months of that Zendaya couldn’t take it anymore, it was clear they were still in love. She brought it up one night when she was at dinner with Tom.

“So when are you and Harrison getting back together?”

She caught Tom off guard. “W-what? No. No no, we’re not getting back together. We’re just friends,” Tom explained.

Zendaya scoffed. “Yeah right! You guys have been hanging out constantly lately. You’re totally still in love, and that’s okay.”

“Z I’m telling you we’re not getting back together.” Tom tried to convince her but she wasn’t buying it.

“Well let me know when it’s time to plan the wedding,” she said.

“Ugh, fine! So we’ve been hanging out together, big deal! That’s what friends do!” 

“Okay, Tom. I’m saying this one time. You clearly still love Harrison, and he obviously still loves you too. I think it’s time to knock on that door again.”

“You really think that’s a good idea?” He asked somewhat hopefully.

“Yeah. I really do.”

***

Tom went over to Harrisons apartment that night as planned. Harrison looked really happy to see him when he opened the door.

“You look good,” Haz said complimenting him. Then his face went red. “I-I didn’t mean for it to come out like that,” Haz stammered. 

Tom blushed. “It’s okay. You look good too.”

Harrison blushed now. “Thanks mate.”

After his talk with Zendaya, Tom figured it really was time to get back with Harrison. He really did love him.

“So... uh... There’s something I’ve wanted to talk about Haz,” Tom said. He felt incredibly nervous.

“Sure. What is it?”

“I’ve loved being friends with you again but I think, if you’re ready, we should get back together,” Tom said nervously.

Harrison couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I think we should too. Tom I love you, I love you so much. I just want to be with you always,” Harrison said.

Tom smiled. It was the nicest thing he’d ever heard. “I want that too, and I love you Harrison.” They got closer together and Tom brought them in for their first kiss in months. 

They began to make out. It had been so long since they’d had this. Tom missed being with Harrison so much. Tom led them in the bedroom and whatever plans they’d had for the night were definitely changed. 

When they were done they both felt satisfied and relieved. Harrison hadn’t expected that to happen so quickly again but Tom had taken charge. As Harrison looked into Tom eyes he asked, “Does this mean you’re moving back in?”

Tom laughed. “Duh,” He said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme Fluff in the next chapter! And thank you to all of you for reading!:)


	12. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harrison are totally back together and 100% in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the fic. I’ve really enjoyed writing it and I really appreciate the support you guys have given over the last 5 or 6 weeks! I hope you love the way it ends!:)

Tom and Harrison were completely back together. Tom moved back in just in time for classes to start back up. Life got stressful but Tom felt better knowing he had Haz around. 

Time passed and in December, on the eighth, it was Tom and Harrison’s one year anniversary. Even though they’d been split for about two and a half months they still counted it, they knew now they’d pretty much always be together. 

“Babe were gonna be late!” Harrison called to Tom. They were going to a really fancy dinner. 

“I know I’m sorry! My hair is just such a mess,” Tom sighed in frustration at the state his hair was in. He finally decided he looked good enough. 

Tom walked out of the bathroom and Harrison felt his heart swell. Tom looked gorgeous.

“Babe...” was all Harrison could get out.

“What?” Tom asked.

“You look amazing,” Harrison said.

Tom blushed. Harrison’s compliments always had that effect on him. “So do you,” Tom said shyly.

Harrison kissed him. “I love you, but we need to go.”

They got into the car and drove to the restaurant. The dinner was perfect. Tom had a great time and wouldn’t have traded it for the world. 

They went back to the apartment when they were done. Tom really wasn’t in a sexy mood and if Harrison was honest with himself, he wasn’t either.

They got home and Harrison started a fire near their Christmas tree. Tom snuggled up in the couch with him and they watched TV. Tom fell asleep like usual, and Harrison carried him bridal style to bed. He laid Tom down and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you,” he whispered to Tom. 

Tom stirred a bit, becoming semi conscious. “I love you too,” he said with a groggy smile.

 

*** 

Three years later and it was Christmas again. Zendaya, Tom, and Harrison’s family always had Christmas dinner together at Tom’s family house. But that night would be even more special. 

Harrison had planned it for months. He’d talked to Tom’s family and Zendaya about it for the longest time and he couldn’t believe it was really the night it would happen. He was going to propose to Tom!

It was right before dinner when they made the classic toasts with their wine glasses. Harrison had something extra special to say of course. He raised his glass and looked to Tom. 

“Tom these last few years have been great. I love you so much and I don’t ever wanna wake up one day staring into someone else’s eyes, or hear another voice call me ‘babe’ on the other end of the phone. I love you more than I can describe.” He took a deep breath and Tom was beginning to sense where this was going. “So... Tom, will you marry me?” Harrison pulled out a small white box and opened it revealing the ring. He smiled shyly up at Tom.

Tom began to cry like a baby. “Y-yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you!” Tom hugged Harrison harder than ever before as he cried into his shoulder. Harrison was crying now too along with most of their relatives.

They then kissed each other and their families clapped.

“I love you Tom.”

“I love you too Haz, so much.”

***

That night when dinner was over, they went home. Tom was absolutely thrilled, Harrison was his fiancé now!

They went home that night and Harrison made another fire. They sat on the couch in comfy pajama pants and hoodies, Harrison’s arms wrapped around Tom as usual, and just peacefully watched it. 

They both began to feel sleepy and Tom was beginning to drift off. Harrison carried him to bed as always. This time Tom was awake and just stared into Harrison eyes. 

Harrison sat Tom down and gave him and kiss. “I love you, Tommy,” he said.

“I love you too, Haz.”

***

The next November, on the 10th, was the planned day for the wedding. Tom and Haz had chosen this day since it would mark five years since they met. 

They didn’t make a big deal out of it. They had a nice little outdoor ceremony with relatives and friends. 

Tom and Haz both wore fancy tuxedos and Harrison stood waiting for Tom. The music payed and Tom walked out. He looked amazing.

Tom saw Harrison and tried to hold himself together a little longer. He didn’t want to start crying yet. He made his way down and met Harrison. 

“You look absolutely beautiful , Tom,” Harrison said. 

“You look pretty gorgeous yourself, Haz.”

They slipped the rings on their fingers and sealed it all with a tear-filled kiss. 

The reception was amazing and they had a ton of fun. They decided that their first dance would be to the song “God Gave Me You.” While neither of them were very religious, they thought it was a super sweet song to dance to. 

They cried the whole time during the dance and said they loved each other about a hundred times. 

When everything was over, they went home. They took a shower together and got ready for bed. They got comfy in T-shirts and pajama pants and hopped in bed. 

Tom made his way into Harrison’s arms and Harrison kissed Tom on the head. Tom couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this forever. “I love you Tom,” Harrison said. 

Tom smiled and asked in a sweet, sleepy voice, “What do you love most about me Haz?”

“Every little thing, Tom.” Harrison kissed him on the head again. “Every little thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I’d love to know what you guys think of the ending in the comments! Thank you all so much!:)


End file.
